Left Behind
by sam.cst
Summary: Maura suddenly disappears, leaving everything and everyone behind. No one knew why. Six months after that Jane is in danger. Slow burn to Rizzles. Rated M for safety. (Language, violence, eventual sex scenes in future chapters.)
1. Prologue

**Hi guys. This is my first story and the most important thing is that english is not my first language. I would like you to write in reviews if this is acceptable. If not please let me know. Also tell me if you would like to see the next chapters of this story. I posted this one to check if you want more.  
>I hope you'll enjoy if not then... Sorry.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane was sitting at her desk, silently taking in all the information's that both Frankie and Korsak provided on the case. It would have been so much easier if the medical examiner could move his ass with this goddamn autopsy, so they could get the results faster. Jane couldn't stand the guy, his laziness and his stupid voice. Every time when she came down to the morgue she could hear him saying "My craft is an art, lady!". Jane groaned when she heard Vince's worried tone.<p>

- You alrigh', Janie? – she was quiet for too long and he obviously caught it. Brunette brushed her sweaty palms on her thighs. She hated that after so much time, they still treated her like some poor puppy that was left on the roadside.

- I'm fine Korsak. I just feel like _doctor_ Bowell is taking too much of his sweet time and can't have the job done. – she got up from her desk and came closer to the white board. She looked at the victim's photo, really wanting to make a progress. Anything. She needed some leads. But nothing showed up and through last day nothing popped out. They were standing here with empty hands. And autopsy was going painfully slow. – Just after Maura have left, they can't find a competent person for her replacement.

The realization hit her suddenly. It occurred to her that she finally was able to say her name openly, with other people around. And she used the word „replacement".

It was already six months. Six months since Maura have left. Without explanations, without any information's why or where she was going. She left Jane heartbroken. She left Jane behind. Jane called her, multiple times. She tried her phone, she even tried to contact both Constance and Hope, but no one answered. Even Cailin never answered. Maura never answered her damn phone, so Jane was trying to find her other way, with no result. She just disappeared.

There was no goodbye. Just this one day, when she didn't came to the crime scene, Jane felt in her gut that something bad had happened, but she never imagined this horror. And for her, it was a real life horror.

Back then, she was depending only on coffee, because she couldn't sleep longer than two maybe three hours. It was exhausting, but more important, it hurt. It hurt when Maura have left so suddenly, that no one noticed. And after few days of clear void that appeared in her heart, something hit her. Her mother needed to know that Maura was leaving. She was in the guest house, mere meters from her.

_She ran into the cafe with pure rage in her posture. People stepped aside when she walked through the corridors. Stepping into the café she immediately approached her mother and pointed accusatory finger at her._

_- Why haven't you told me that Maura was leaving?! You're living in her guest house for Christ's sake! – back then, it was a good thing, that Frankie was in the cafe that morning, because Jane fell into awful riot mixed with all her hurt. She was vulnerable and powerless and she hated those feelings.  
><em>_**Especially after Hoyt.**__  
>Her mother was shocked, like few other clients of Division Cafe. Only her younger brother looked at her with calm expression on his face. <em>

_- What are you talkin' bout, Janie? – she heard her mother's innocent voice and deep in her heart she knew that Angela was as hurt with Maura's decision, as Jane was._

_- God damn it, Ma! – she hit the counter with her folded fist. White knuckles screamed in pain, but it was nothing in compartment to the pain that honey blonde left her with. – Why wouldn't you tell me something that important?! _

_- Janie listen… - she knew that Frankie tried to calm her that day. She knew that he understood her feelings and was accepting all of them, but it didn't mattered. She needed to release her sorrow. Her mother was just innocent victim in all this mess._

_- Don't you get it, Ma? Maura is my best friend. I don't know why she have left, I need to find her. If you could be useful for once in your life and would send me a text message or anything, that would be fucking appreciated! – she kept her voice low, but the sharp words made the harm. Her mother barely made it to the kitchen without crying. – I'm not done yet! – she screamed after her, when she suddenly felt her younger brother holding her arm tightly, taking her out from the station._

_- Jane… - he started softly, but Jane was taking none of it. She snapped at him immediately. _

_- What the fuck, Frankie? Playing good cop now? – he groaned and caught her arm in tight hold. It was painful, so unlike Frankie._

_- Stop screaming at everyone! No one is at fault… - his voice was soft and she sometimes really wondered from where did her brother got this angelic patience. She suddenly felt the heavy guilt on her shoulders. _

_- I've hurt Ma… But… She could just send a text message… Anything. – she looked at her hands, her ugly, scarred palms, that were reminding her of the agony and the pain. Right now it felt like slight twinge. She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath._

_- Ma told me that she didn't know when Maura have left. She was at lieutenant's house. Ya know… After date… - his voice was quiet. Jane could barely hear him, it was like whisper in the back of her head. Now, woman felt even bigger guilt building in her heart. She sighed and looked at her brother with pain written all over her face and with dark circles under her brown eyes. He got a close look at her, when the worry suddenly appeared. – You look bad, Janie. Were you sleeping last night? _

_- Yeah, don't worry bout it. – her answer was fast, definitely too fast, and Frankie noted that immediately. Although he could engage, he just patted her shoulder with a small smile on his face._

_- She'll be back Janie. And everything will be fine. – he left her in front of the Boston Police Department building. She was standing there alone for few more minutes holding back her tears. Everyone knew, and she knew that as well. **Maura was never coming back.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm posting chapter 1 to give you better view on the story. Casey appears, but believe me it's a short appearance. He was needed for the story.**  
><strong>I'm sorry for any mistakes. This is unusual that I posted chapter 1 after one day. It's quite short, but I hope you'll still like it. <strong>  
><strong>Fragments in Italic are flashbacks. <strong>

* * *

><p>She woke up like always at 4:30 am. She doesn't remember when she slept longer than 4 maybe 5 hours. She looked at the strong hand around her waist. She heard Casey's steady breath behind her back. Hot on her skin. Still it wasn't calming at all, so Jane decided to go for a run. She slowly took his hand and slipped out from his grip, carefully putting his hand back on the bed. She made sure she hasn't woken him up, took some clothes, and went to the bathroom to change. Six months has passed and she still couldn't get her bearings. She still was waiting for Maura to appear in her front door with cup of warm coffee and welcoming smile. Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The hurt never disappeared. It was deep in her heart, like dull void and pure anger. All this three feelings assembled together in one compound, being part of her body. She quietly left her bedroom and got to the fridge that was surprisingly filled with everything that was probably needed. Casey thought about everything.<p>

**_Casey._**

She didn't know why, but he was not enough, she knew it. He couldn't sit with her on Friday nights. They couldn't watch some boring documentaries and eat something awfully healthy. He wouldn't google mouth her on everything. And she missed it so much.

**_Maura._**

She didn't know why she has left. All the time, through whole six months she was wondering why Maura Isles have left and after some time, cut off everyone in Boston. It was like Boston never existed for her. Why?

Jane got out from her apartment like always, around 5 am and started running straight ahead. Lately the only thing that was calming her in slight bit was running. She could run long hours, but she was usually back around 6, 6:30 so she could get ready for work. Jane hadn't remembered when was the last time when Casey woke up with her in bed. She felt guilty about that, but her fiancé was understanding her needs.

**_Fianc_é_._**

Jane is probably never getting used to this title. They are engaged for almost one year right now and she is doing everything to not get to the next step. She isn't scared, she is just not ready. And he says that he understands that. Jane doubted but he was patient, and for that she wanted to thank him.

She looked at the white board trying to figure out why young, intelligent, rich boy was killed behind one of the dirt holes in Dorchester. It was one of this bars that you wouldn't go even with bunch of people around you. What was he doing out there? Why would he go there in the first place? Questions attacked her when someone appeared in her sight.

- Criminalist Chang. – detective Rizzoli said with delight, because criminalist Susie Chang up in homicide unit office meant that the results were in. She would never expect to be happy about seeing Susie. No offence.

- Detective Rizzoli, here are all the test results that doctor Bowell made for you in specially prepared notes and graphs. – she said that with her usual, professional tone. Jane couldn't resist the feeling that Susie also missed Maura. Have she told her that was leaving permanently? Did Susie Chang knew what happened to her boss? Were they contacting with each other? Unlikely, but maybe?

- Thanks Susie. – brunette said with a small grin and put all the files on her desk, definitely not paying attention to them. When the young scientist was about to leave, detective called after her. – Wait. – she turned her back and looked at Jane with full understatement. – Have… Have you contacted Ma… Doctor Isles? – it wasn't supposed to be like this. She wanted get information's from young criminalist with much more subtleness but hell. It was all lost now.

- I'm surprised that you're asking this after six months, Detective. - after short pause, younger woman smiled slightly with apology written all over her face. - Sorry, I have no information's from Doctor Isles. – Jane sat down on her chair once again and sighed. What she was expecting, after six months? Why she waited with the question? Why she even asked for it now? Jane was lost. She thought that she was finally forgetting, but she still was thinking about her.

***

_She came into her mother's house. Actually it was Maura's guest house and everything was too similar. Everything was reminding her of Maura's presence and this feeling burned deep in her heart. She came inside and closed the door behind, making sure she locked it. Now she would say "Maura, how many times I've told you to lock the damn door."_

_- Lock the damn door… - she mumbled under her nose and came deeper into the house. When she was about to say loudly her welcome, she have heard her mother's voice. She came closer to the kitchen door, as stealthy as she could, when she overheard conversation._

_- Oh, Maura. Everyone misses you! We all miss you and everyone was in shock when you decided to leave so suddenly… - Jane felt her throat go dry. She couldn't believe that two weeks after Maura have left without a single word, she was talking with her mother on phone like nothing in the world happened. Why she wasn't calling her? Shouldn't Maura call her best friend instead? She was waiting for one phone call for two weeks, but her phone was silent. – I'm keeping your house safe for your return… - brunette felt the need, or maybe a desire to come right in, take her mother's phone, just to listen to Maura's voice. – What do you mean, Maura? – next longer pause and suddenly it was all about trying to hear any word on the other side of the phone. Jane was shivering with curiosity. What have blonde said? She looked at her mother's face and she felt sick. It was the face that was saying everything. She stepped slowly into the kitchen and suddenly Angela looked terrified. – I need to go Mr. Powell, thank you for information. – She said with fear written all over her face and Jane could not believe in what her mother just did. Younger brunette crossed her arms and looked at her mother with expecting look._

_- Who was that? – she hated acting like detective at home, but sometimes it was inevitable._

_- Just Mr. Powell. I ordered fresh fruits and vegetables for Division Café. He wanted some details. – older Rizzoli was avoiding her stare as much as she could, but soon Jane's words brought her eyes back on her daughter._

_- Bullshit! – no angry face from her mother, not a single word about her curse word. Only guilt. – It was Maura._

_- Janie, I…_

_- Don't. Was it Maura? – she looked her mother straight in the eyes and suddenly she saw tears coming up. She groaned frustrated. – Mother. - Angela snapped her head, shock all over her face._

_- It was Maura. – she said quietly, scared to startle Jane. But she suddenly became calm. She was standing right there, in front of her, arm crossed. Older Rizzoli bit her lip._

_- Why haven't you told me that you have contact with her? – she said surprisingly warmly. It was something that never happened through last two weeks. Angela was stunned, about how her daughter reacted to Maura, and everything that was including her._

_- She… She just called from some different phone number. It was the first time Janie. I'm saying the truth. – she believed her mother, she never had a reason to not believe her. Angela was nosy, but not when she supposed to be. Bad timing._

_- Give me your phone. – Jane said confidently and held out her hand to her mother. She looked at her mobile phone, and then on her daughter's hand._

_- I can't. – she said whispering. "What was so scary", Jane thought. What Maura said to her, that she denied something to her own daughter._

_- Which side are you on? – brunette knew that this simple question will shake her mother's world. She needed to play the daughter card. Older Rizzoli looked down on her palms now entwined together. She looked up at her daughter and after few seconds of internal fight, she gave up and put her mobile on countertop._

_- Say what you want, but I loved you both. I still love both of you. What she did was unexpected, but apparently she had her reasons… I won't be coming in her way if that's what she wants. You should accept her will and let her go if that's what makes her happy. – before Jane could turn on her rage mode, her mother have left her alone in the kitchen, giving younger Rizzoli an opportunity to have some private conversation with Maura._


End file.
